


Alexander Hoemilton

by MarquisDeLaffyTaffy



Series: Alexander Hoemilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeLaffyTaffy/pseuds/MarquisDeLaffyTaffy
Summary: Alexander is basically the town hoe, he gets fucked by everyone, everywhere and he cant seem to stop





	Alexander Hoemilton

hi guys im really excited to start this series! haha the first chaper will be up sometime today.  
-Laffy Taffy


End file.
